linked worlds
by 9.0 playa
Summary: it's been 4 years since hades' defeat, and pit's world was in peace. but everything changes when three mysterious warriors appear from no where, what shall become of pit's world? OCXOC. R&R please, and no flaming...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A kid Icarus fan fiction.

**Hello everyone 'tis I, 9.0 playa, writing a fan fiction. So yes I am now a member…whoopee..**

**So anyway, I haven't used Microsoft word in two years.**

**This is a pithora fan fiction so if you like yaoi or piridi or some other shipping, GET THE HELL OUT!... nawh I'm kidding your welcome here.**

**This is my first fic guys so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own kid Icarus uprising Nintendo does, I only own the laptop and the plot, but if anyone does wouldn't it be a dream come true.**

**Let's start**

** It has been 4 years since hades' defeat, and a certain angel was chilling in a hot spring "ahhhhh, this is the life, no underworld badies, no viridi nagging and no dark attitude, just me and my pop so—'' the angel was interrupted By the doors bursting open ," guess who's come to visit,'' a blond girl with purple eyes and white shorts and top Said. " ph-phosphora, what are you doing here.'' The poor angel's heart was beating a hundred miles a second "how'd viridi let you come here,'' he managed to calm himself. " I asked her if I can take a break and visit skyworld and she said yes," the lightning goddess smiled evilly. " so in other words you snuck out," pit smiled back with the same amount of trickiness . " correct." Phosphora replied "anyway I got something to show ya,"**

**" it better be good" pit was now out of the hot spring in his trunks phosphora blushed a slight tone of red at the sight of his glistening muscles , "you okay, your face is kinda red" the clueless angel said, " yo, from earth to phosphora, you there," pit waved his arm in front of her face snapping her back to reality, " huh? Oh as I was saying, I have something to show you." Phosphora snapped her fingers and a game case appeared in front of pit's face, phosphora was too excited for him to concentrate his eyes " I've just got halo 4," she jumped, pit's eyes were so wide phosphora thought they're gonna fall off like in cartoons " no frickin' way! I've been begging lady palutena for it but she said it was too violent for an angel, like I haven't seen enough violence in the past, if anything is too violent for an angel it's me!" pit huffed, " back to the point , want to go play it right now," phosphora said with glee.**

**TIME JUMP YAY: ONE ON ONE**

** " dude you stink at this,"**

**" it not my fault it's these stupid reversed controls, up is down and down is up"**

**" then reverse the controls pit it's not that hard"**

**BOOM!**

**" damn, I died again 12-1, I guess you win phosphora, here's your 5 bucks" pit said as he handed phosphora a 5 dollar bill, " want me to teach me how to play, plasma grenade eater," she laughed at his disappointed face, " no, I want to learn by myself, who knows, maybe I'll beat you someday," pit smiled, phosphora smiled back "yeah, when you can fly on your own." **

**" oh, ha,ha,ha" pit smirked "what time is it?" the living lightning bolt said, pit looked at his watch " it's 5 O' clock"**

**" oh, crap, I've been here for 3 hou-'' she was interrupted by viridi screaming "PHOSPHORA!"**

**"damn" phosphora whispered**

**Aaand, DONE chapter 2 coming soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

feeling complete

A Kid Icarus Fan Fic

**Hey everyone, it's playa, about the GET THE HELL OUT thing in chapter 1, I'm terribly sorry, my cousin and I are really competitive, and he tries to find every possible way to ruin me, so when I left to get myself a sandwich he added the YOU KNOW WHAT THING, so this is a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KIU.**

**Let the guilt, romance, and a hella lot of guts.**

**"PHOSPHORA! Come here! You're in a heap of trouble missy!" viridi yelled**

**Phosphra and pit looked at each other nervously, then slowly, heads down, hands behind their backs, they walked to the great hall. "what the hell came to your mind that made you sneak in middle of your shift," viridi's face was red with pure hot rage. Phosphora was about to talk when pit stepped in the conversation "it wasn't phosphora's fault, I told her to come here, if anyone to blame it's me" pit said, his head still down, viridi stared at him, rage still dwelling in her eyes "that's no reason to stop wor-'' she was stopped by pit "no! that's a great reason, phosphora's been working her ass off ever since we finished hades! The girl needs a break! The word doesn't need a thunderstorm every day…" pit kept talking this time his head was up, phosphora couldn't believe her eyes, pit, the angel that would never overstep his boundaries as an angel, was talking to a goddess like that, she never believed that he would go this far to protect his friend, she suddenly felt her face getting warm –he's defiantly getting killed- she thought to herself -look at him with his cute blue eyes, adorable easily blushable face, his bravery, he would be the best guy a girl can ask for.- she looked at him he was finished talking, she looked a viridi her face was had a surprised expression "alright, phosphora it's time to go," she said phosphora had a nervous look when she looked back at pit to see him wearing the same expression.**

**TIME JUMP, WHEEE.**

**After viridi and phosphora left pit and lady palutena were sitting at palutena's room "pit, it was very foolish of you to tell phosphora to leave her shift to come and hang out with you." Palutena said " but for sticking up to her, your off the hook, and since you begged me so much, I got you." She waved her hand and a game case appeared afloat in front of them "halo 4," she smiled "re-re-really" pit said palutena smiled again "yes, but, since you disrespected a goddess, you can't play it for a month."**

**"nooooooooooooooo!" pit felt to his knees –well phosphora, you owe me big time- he said to himself**

**TIME JUMP,AGAIN. Viridi's temple: phosphora's room.**

**Phosphora was laying on her bed, her head hanging down the edge " I'm so bored" she grumbled to herself, she looked at her Xbox 360, and then her games, " it's not the same without pit." Pit suddenly popped in her head, how he stood up to her, and took the blame for her, every time she was with him she felt differently, she felt complete.**

**-00-**

**Well guys this ch 2 hope you enjoyed it, see ya next time, if you sneezed during this chapter bless you. Byyyyyyyyye….**


	3. crap

_Crap._

A Kid Icarus Fan Fic

Hi every one, it's playa.

I'd like to thank anne elise for following me. Thank you.

Anyway I finally got my lazy behind up to write chapter 3. LOL.

But no seriously I slipped on ice and fell really hard on my back and hit my head badly.

So I'm currently struggling with the pit and phosphora thing, so I decided to make this story about pit and phosphora just being really close friend ('cuz we all gotta admit, I'm really bad with romance).

Disclaimer: I don't own KIU blah blah you gets it.

Let the reading begin.

Pit's pov.

6 days later…

I woke up at 9 am, "I'm late!" I screamed, I quickly got my toga and laurel crown on and ran out of my room, "I'm late I'm late I'm late," I kept on saying all the way down the stairs, then I slipped, "crap," I said before I tumbled down from the 500th step.

Normal pov. time jump!

Palutena, and viridi were sitting in the great hall talking about what to do with pit and phosphora, "she keeps on lacking in mid-shift, I had to order the guards to watch her in case she lacks again, it's because of pit I tell you," viridi said with anger, "now viridi, go easy on them they are just kids, it's natural for them to get bored on the job, it's not like you haven't ever snuck from your job as a goddess to dwell in the overworld," palutena smiled, pit finally came, or more rather fell, down the stairs to a stop, the goddesses barely noticed him, being already busy with their conversation, "I wonder what are they talking about?" the angel said to himself, and so he decided to 'listen', "pit has been kind of drifting off during the centurion training now that you mention it," palutena said putting a finger on her chin "they're talking about me!" pit said, almost shouting he quickly hid behind a pillar "I hope they didn't hear me." Viridi quickly looked up "did you hear that?" she asked "I'm sure it's nothing" the light goddess smiled viridi returned to the subject "and phosphora is always asking me 'can I go to skyworld, can I take a little break to see pit, blah blah blah! It's been driving me crazy!" pit started to move away and accidentally bumped into a vase and it started to wobble _no no no please don't fall! _Too late, the vase fell, but pit's guard training wasn't for nothing his quick hand caught the vase just before it hit the ground, pit sighed deeply, and got up to put the vase to its rightful place but his shoulder bumped another vase, and this time he couldn't act fast enough, _shit! _**Crash! **Glass splattered all over the floor "what the-" both goddesses said in almost unison "shit," pit whispered "pit! The hell are you doing here you were supposed to train the centurions 3 hours ago. wait were you eavesdropping on us?" palutena sternly looked at the nervous angel while viridi was red with rage "wh-what n-no I wasn't i-I just came here and- oh look at the time, gotta go train the centurions." Pit quickly ran away "I'll kill you!" viridi yelled but pit was already out of sight

Time jump! Setting, viridi's garden, eastern fountain.

Phosphora was leaning against an old tree, she looked up at the sky and sighed "where the heck is viridi," phosphora said, suddenly a look of realization appeared on her face "she's not here, she's not here!" she quickly got up and shot into the sky

That was short, like the others weren't shorter, any way that was chapter 3 bye, my back is starting to hurt like hell. Peace OUCH!


	4. training

Training.

A Kid Icarus Fan Fic

Hello everybody (or just the people that are reading, probably just anne elise. :D) this is chapter 4, I'm really tired, I have the flu, it's been almost a month, my back feels better from the fall but I'm having mild headaches, ugh just mentioning them gives me one.

Anyway I don't own KIU characters blah blah blah.

"woohooo !" phosphora exclaimed as she zoomed through the sky, the speed she was going at caused thunderstorms at every place she passed, she barely noticed the mess she caused until she stopped in front of a lake surrounded by trees and many beautiful flowers to take in the view, she breathed in the air as she stretched "aaaah. This is beautiful, it's so rare to find a place that humans didn't harm," she tilted her head backwards and looked at the stormy sky behind her, "oops, better take care of that mess," the lighting goddess waved her hand and the storms slowly started to fade to nothing but clear blue sky she took one last look at the beautiful scenery and then took off.

SETTING CHANGE: centurion training field.

"alright men, you have been doing great!" The young guard captain stood in front of a group of a hundred centurions, "but today we got a new challenge for you to prove if you're worthy of being in palutena's guard force!" the angel stepped back as a giant horizontal pole-like vehicle pulled forward, "this is a tank we've been working on for quite a while now! You will be facing it one by one! And the remaining centurions shall be permoted to guards!" the tank pulled out its weapons, the centurions hesitated, they have faced many challenges, but this looked like it would be the mother of all challenges, pit showed a slight bit of a smile "so! Who wants to be first!" none of the centurions stepped up, "alright! If none of you wants to face the tank then you won't mind fighting pittoo!"

the light angel, who was now grinning, pointed at the dark angel who was leaning against the wall, dark pit looked up annoyed at the mentioning of his 'little nickname' ,

"for the last hundred millionth time, stop calling me that!" the dark angel stepped forward as his faithful silver bow formed out of thin air.

Pit turned around to face the centurions "so! The tank, or pitt-er-dark pit!"

"the tank sir!" the centurions said in unison

The light angel smiled once more before he stepped out of the arena "alright! Charlie you're first!"

TIME JUMP: 15 minutes later.

"aaaarrgh!" the last centurion screamed before he fell to the ground, then two centurions, apparently paramedic centurions, carried him off to get healed.

"well!" pit and dark pit said as he looked at the remaining 55 centurions, "we'd like to welcome you to palutena guard force! You may go rest up now!"

"well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. guard captain and Mr. captain in training!" a girl's voice came from behind the angels, they turned around to see phosphora sitting on top of the now turned off tank, she smiled and put her hand up "what's up?"

"sup phosphora," the angels said at the same time, they looked at each other "hey stop that! No! you stop that! Argh!" the two turned their backs to each other.

"heh, brothers," phosphora smiled.

Pit looked at phosphora with concern, "hey phosphora, what are doing here? Viridi will maul you!"

"don't worry she's not at her forest temple," phosphora smiled.

"that's the problem" pit said

"she's here," dark pit finished

As if on cue, palutena and viridi came to the training arena "phosphora!?" viridi exclaimed.

Done! I've got to say this came out really good. :)

Any way I might or might not have a special guest for chapter 5.

If you sneezed during this story bless you, R&R please. PEACE!


	5. a break

**Chapter 5: a break**

**A Kid Icarus Fan Fic**

**Pit: hello once again readers. No I'm not the special guest.**

**Special guest: but he is 'special'.**

**Pit: the hell is that supposed to mean?!**

**Special guest: my point is proved.**

**Pit: that's it *pulls out first blade***

**Special guest: bring it on *pulls out buster sword***

**Both: IT'S ON!*fight to death***

**Me:*walks in with a sandwich in hand, then quickly dodges mega laser* the hell are you guys doing, banana? Pit? Stop this crap right now!**

**Banana: sorry, but his ass is getting kicked today *launches charged shot at pit***

**Pit: *dodges charged shot and shoots a charged shot of his own*no, ****_your_**** ass is the one getting kicked.**

**Me: disclaimer I don't own any KIU characters *gets hit in the back of the head with a flying chair* that's f***ing it *darkness buster sword forms from the shadows***

**Banana: start the story! Start the damn story!**

Phosphora dared not to turn around, for whatever viridi has in her mind, she didn't want to experience.

"great!" viridi smiled "palutena and I were just talking about you two."

Phosphora and the angels couldn't believe what are seeing and hearing, viridi wasn't angry. Pit was nervous, '_what if they were talking about what I did, oh gods oh gods oh gods' _he backed away slowly but his darker side pulled him to a stop.

"where the hell do you think you're going?" pittoo whispered into the nervous angel's ear

"I…I…" pit stuttered, trying to think of an excuse fast enough to get out of the conversation, sadly he was too late.

"pit, phosphora, can we talk to you about something?" palutena asked, she and viridi cocked their heads at the trio's expression.

"you guys alright?" viridi asked "would you stop standing there, it's disrespectful to us goddesses."

"s-sure madam viridi, lady palutena," phosphora spoke, smiling nervously, "what do you wish to talk about?"

"pittoo can you leave us to talk alone," palutena ordered.

"why can't you stop calling me pittoo for five minutes?!" pittoo was about to use explosive flame on all of them this instant.

**(N/A, dark pit: that includes you too Alexander.**

**Me: I don't go by Alexander, I go by Ali**

**Dark pit: see, this is what I feel about pittoo.**

**Me: I guess *dodges another charged** **shot,** **then stabs the ground with his darkness buster sword causing an earthquake*)**

"fine," dark pit huffed and started walking away till he was out of ear shot

"now that's he's gone, me and palutena can tell what we were talking about," viridi said

_"Cough cough,_ mostly me,_ cough cough"_ palutena butted in

Viridi huffed at palutena "again, as I was saying, _we _were talking about how much you were slacking in mid-shift, and _we _decided to give you two weeks off,"

"_cough cough, _again, it's me, _cough cough, _can someone give me a lozenge?" palutena joked.

Pit and phosphora's jaws dropped, two weeks off! Coming from viridi!

"hey! Why do they get a break!" dark pit shouted from behind a pillar, he quickly fled so he won't experience any wrath of some sort.

Pit looked at the goddesses with surprise "two weeks! That's awesome, but who is going to train the centurions?" pit's expression turned from happy to concerned.

"oh, pittoo wouldn't mind to take over," palutena smiled

"and Arlon can handle the forces of nature," viridi moved a bang of hair away from her eye. "your break starts now, so hand me every single weapon on ya."

Pit put away his : palutena bow, raptor claws, first blade, 3 x bombs, 2 grenades, his mega laser power, black hole power, explosive flame, more grenades, poison cloud, and his wallet.

"how is your wallet a weapon?" viridi asked

"try to steal it," pit said

Viridi extended her hand to take pit's wallet, just before she touched it turned into a giant black spider.

"aaaaaaaagh!" viridi screamed, pit touched the spider and it turned back to the normal white and blue wallet.

Phosphora just got her powers sealed by palutena.

"okay that should be everything, go away now."

Me: that should sum up chapter five,*grunts while rubbing his sore shoulder* for any of you who read pit academy you already know banana

Banana: *bandaging his mid section* _cough cough,_ bastard, _cough cough._

Me:*throws tempura bomb at banana*

Banana: *turns into tempura* WTF!

Me: anyway I got fire emblem: awakening demo, might get the full game by end of the month :D banana doesn't belong to me, all credits go to FtAaiRlY.

Banana: *turns back to a person* the hell was that about?

Me: R&R please, give me what you truly think of this story, so I can make it better. sorry for the late upload.

PEACE OUT!


	6. new allies? or new foes?

**New allies? Or new foes?**

**A Kid Icarus Fan fic**

**Me: *gleaming with joy* hello everybody!**

**Banana: alexander? You okay. You seem less…dark.**

**Me: I have no idea what is going on, but these waves of relaxation have been washing over me lately. I just feel happy.**

**Banana: you have got to be on medical drugs.**

**Me: that is what I thought at first, but nope.**

**Banana: alexander? Have you noticed you have been smiling the whole time?**

**Me: *still smiling*not at all.**

**Banana: you did not even flip out on me for calling you by your real name.**

**Me: so? It's just a name.**

**Banana: *pulls out buster sword* all right, who the hell are you and what did you do to alexander?!**

**Me: dude it's me- whoa! *dodges downward slash* alright, you don't believe it's me, then I'm gonna' have to prove it's me *darkness buster sword appears* I don't own KI:U all rights go to Nintendo, I only own my ocs**

Day 5 of vacation: Friday, setting: skyworld, grass platform

"I'm so bored," the young guard captain sighed as he was lying on the grass beside phosphora.

"We've done everything we can do on skworld, and the nature fort," the lightning commander said as she slumped herself on the grass.

Suddenly, an idea flashed in pit's head and he quickly sat up with a grin on his face. "We did do everything here," the angel said "but we didn't do anything on the overworld."

Phosphora sat up and stretched her arms, she then looked at pit with a greater grin "you are on to something there pitty." but soon her grin disappeared "but you are missing one minor detail."

Pit was confused "what?"

Phosphora got up and looked down at the overworld "you can't fly on your own and my powers got sealed by palutena."

"But you still can fly," the little angel said even more confused because his friend was flying just minutes ago.

Phosphora rolled her shoulders "I can lift myself, but it takes greater power to lift another being, even if it was as light and small as you," phosphora giggled at the last part, pit just huffed.

Pit then remembered something; he took phosphora's wrist and ran to palutena's temple.

Palutena's temple, eastern section

Pit stopped to catch his breath, so did phosphora, having her powers sealed by palutena made her get tired like every other being.

Phosphora took deep breath and stood up to look at pit, he was staring at an elevator-like machine.

"What is that?" phosphora asked looking at the machine with awe.

Pit smiled and said "it's a teleporter, we have been working on it for a while, we're not sure if it works properly,"

Phosphora looked nervous, "and you think we should be the ones to test if it works?"

"Yup"

"You're crazy. Alright let's do it," phosphora ran to the teleporter and got in, pit stood in front of a keyboard and typed something.

(Author break

Banana: *pant, pant* I thought pit could not read.

Me: *takes deep breathe* it's been 4 years, who said he didn't take some time to learn *raises sword*

Banana: you got a point *lunges at alexander*)

Pit got in the teleporter shortly after he finished typing and closed the machine's door.

"Next stop, the overworld," he smiled before he and phosphora disappeared

The overworld: this time.

Pit and phosphora reappeared in a grassy plain. They wore different clothes then what they were wearing back at skyworld; phosphora wore light blue jeans, a white tank top, sunglasses, and white sneakers that she found very comfortable, her hair was down with red high lights. Pit wore dark blue jeans, a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of sunglasses instead of his laurels, and blue and white sneakers, they didn't have wings, but the most noticeable change was pit's height, he was taller, as tall as phosphora. Phosphora felt her face getting warm and turned her head away trying to hide it.

"Where's the town? In addition, what happened to our clothes? And our wings?" phosphora asked still blushing.

"The town is a few minutes away, it is too dangerous for two beings with wings to come out of the blue in the middle of the street," pit said.

"You look so cute when you're acting like a smartass," phosphora teased the young angel which was now his turn to blush.

"Don't mess around with me woman," the angel said as he started to walk to town.

Phosphora now decided to mess with the poor guy a little, "you're even cuter when you act serious," phosphora giggled as walked behind pit, teasing him.

Time jump: a few minutes later, setting: Town: coffee shop

Pit and phosphora sat at a booth, pit was eating a giant chocolate dipped everything sundae, while phosphora was drinking iced tea.

She looked at pit with wonder "how can you eat that dude?"

Pit just kept on eating his everything sundae.

Finally, 5 minutes later, pit ate the last bite of his sundae, "ahhh," he let a breath out and put his hand on his belly "that's the stuff."

Phosphora couldn't help but giggle.

Then a guy came up on the stage and took a microphone in his and said "well everybody, its 4:30, you know what that means, karaoke time!" the man smiled then he continued "we will choose a random customer to sing a song a random song, don't worry, there will be lyrics, now let's see who's gonna be first." The man looked at pit and smiled, "young man over there with spikey brown hair, come up here."

Pit pointed at himself, and the man nodded, pit hesitated but phosphora nudged him to go. Therefore, he did.

"what's your name son?" the man asked.

"p-pit," pit was nervous to be on stage

"Pit 'eh, so pit tell me, is that your girlfriend sitting there?" the man pointed to phosphora.

"w-what? N-no she's just my friend," pit turned slight red.

"Alright, let's see what song you are going to sing, Chuck?" the man looked at the person named chuck

"Well James the song is just the way you are, by Bruno mars," chuck said, James handed the microphone to pit and stepped off the stage.

*music starts*

*pit starts singing*

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah

I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me

It's so, it's so, sad to think she don't see what I see

So every time she asks me do I look okay? I say

When I see you face (face)

There is not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing (amazing) just the way you are

Pit glanced at phosphora for a split second, just enough to see her blushing, he could not help but smile.

And when you smile (smile)

The whole world smiles and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing (amazing) just the way you are

Yeah

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

By the time he reached that point girls were standing near the stage all goo-goo eyes on him, phosphora was madly blushing.

She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect is what you looking for then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

Pit looked phosphora one more to see her head down, then he saw something, "everybody duck!" pit yelled everybody did so as a clubber skull crashed through the coffee shop and coming out of the other side of the shop.

_The underworld army! _Pit thought _but how!_

Pit and phosphora rushed outside the shop and saw 15 clubber skulls, and monoeyes coming in waves of fives, and three tempura wizards.

"They must have salvaged the last of the underworld army!" phosphora shouted "but who are they fighting, they are not targeting the town."

Pit noticed that in the middle of all the chaos were three people, 2 males and 1 female wearing black hooded coats, fighting the clubber skulls; tossing and kicking them around, the girl had her hood down and had brown hair, she was holding a black bow that shoots shots made of pure darkness killing monoeyes. one of the guys had spiked fists apparently made of darkness as well, he had red spiked hair and was laughing as he dished out serious major combos. The last male had his hoody on, he was moving swiftly, he had a giant darkness buster sword and was targeting the clubber skulls.

"We got to help them!" phosphora shouted over the explosions and falling buildings.

"How? we got no weapons," pit said, the he remembered his wallet, the angel took it out and threw it at one of the clubber skulls, the wallet immediately turned into the black spider, but was quickly knocked into pit, slamming him to a wall, knocking him unconscious in the process.

Phosphora ran up to the unconscious angel shaking his shoulders and pleading him to wake up, "pit! Wake up you damn idiot!" phosphora realized she had no choice, she leaned in slowly, and then, KABLAAM! She smacked him in the face knocking him face first to the ground.

"What the hell!" pit got up coughing out sand, he looked at his wallet, which was now ripped in half.

"Alexander! There's too many of them!" the girl yelled to the hooded male, "we have no other choice!"

Then, the three mysterious fighter gathered back to back and raised their right hands up and an aura of darkness started building on their hands, in what seemed like seconds the aura was now a shadow ball. The man called alexander held the ball up and started to form another aura around him, this one was purple. Without a warning the ball exploded, causing every underworld creature to evaporate into thin air. After the dust cleared the trio of the mysterious fighters were standing side by side. Alexander fell on one knee panting heavily, pit and phosphora ran up to him, the two fighters prepared their weapons ready for a fight. Pit and phosphora stood dead in their tracks.

"what do you want?" the girl growled, as the bow formed in her hand.

"we just want to see if he's okay," phosphora said moving back a step.

"I find that hard to believe," the girls said as an arrow appeared in her hand.

"stop Casey," alexander put his hand on the bow and lowered it "he's an angel."

**Banana: *pant, pant* alright I'm convinced it's you *pant, pant***

**Me: *groans* told ya.**

**Me: this is the longest chapter I wrote yet. I would've uploaded it yesterday if my dad didn't take the laptop away. Chapter 7 should coming soon to a computer near you!**

**song: just the way you are, by bruno mars**

**PLAYA OUT!**


	7. dreadful past: part 1

**Dreadful past: part 1**

**Me: hi everyone *yawns* welcome… to… chapter *drifts to sleep***

**Banana: *shakes alexander's shoulder* alexander? Dude you ok?**

**Me: *grunts* no brother, I don't want to play punchy.**

**Banana: *whispers into playa's ear* alexander, your cousin is typing chapter 7—**

**Me: *wakes up screaming* GET YOUR DIRTY F***ING HANDS OFF MY LAPTOP JACOP!**

**Banana: well. You finished with your beauty sleep.**

**Me: I'm sorry L I've been having some sleeping problems.**

**Banana: *puts on glasses, gets note pad, speaks in British accent*can you tell me when this started?**

**Me: *puts his hand on his forehead* I don't know. Wednesday I think.**

**Banana: *takes notes* what did you do on Wednesday?**

**Me: school, gym. Did not get much water.**

**Banana: how did it start?**

**Me: First, it was just getting tired- wait a minute! Why are you concerned about my wellbeing all of a sudden?**

**Banana: I don't know. Because I've been in this story and we always fight, I thought we…we were friends.**

**Me: *smiles* you are a great friend, why don't you act the same way with FtAaIiRlY.**

**Banana:…**

**Me: I don't own KI: U characters Nintendo does, start the damn story. *takes a nap***

**Banana: *looks at the sleeping alexander* hmm…what the hell *takes a nap as well***

**…..**

Pit stared at the strangers with shock. Who were they, how did they know he is an angel?

"My name is-"

"Pit," the stranger who wields the name Alexander interrupted, he looked at phosphora, his voice was cold and dark, "and that is phosphora."

Phosphora and pit were now confused more than shocked, "who are you?

"We were human," the girl said, her voice on the other side had a little bit of suspicion.

Alexander looked a Casey, his eyes were covered by his hood, then at pit and phosphora "my name is Alexander, this Casey, and this is-"

The male with the red hair kneeled in front of phosphora and took her hand, "oh dear beautiful phosphora, my name is Sebastian, charmed by your beauty, I ask you if you can go out with me,"

Alexander, and Casey face palmed and phosphora took her hand away, she looked at Sebastian, and then, she smacked him.

"Pervert!" she said.

Casey chuckled and said, "he does that to every girls beautiful girl he meets,"

"Ow! Ok I'll take that as uncertain," Sebastian jumped to his feet and stepped to Alexander's side.

Casey turned serious again and said, "Prove it,"

"What?" pit said

"Prove you are an angel."

The young angel looked at the mysterious trio and said "alright," he pulled a golden remote-like device from his pocket, it had a big red button, pit pressed the button, nothing happed he pressed it again, nothing.

"Shit," pit whispered.

"What's going on?" phosphora whispered to pit.

"This is supposed to take us back to skyworld," pit replied still pressing the button

"Than what's the problem," phosphora almost shouted.

"It doesn't work," pit was scared, what would they do to them, he started to look up expecting an arrow through his head just then a tube of light formed around the group and sucked them up to the sky.

**Setting: palutena's temple, great hall.**

The group appeared in the middle of the great hall, pit and phosphora were relieved.

"I thought you said it doesn't work," phosphora looked at pit.

"It didn't, that means-"

"I teleported you here," a woman's voice came from behind them.

Everybody turned around to see palutena and viridi standing with stern expressions.

"How can you go to the overworld without a weapon, and without my permission?" palutena said.

"Uhhh… because it's our vacation and you made us hand our weapons over," pit replied

"Pit! Don't correct a goddess, it's disrespectful," palutena said embarrassed.

"And, who are they?" viridi asked pointing at the strangers.

"Oh, this is Alexander, Casey, and Sebastian," pit smiled, "they somehow know I'm an angel, and my name."

Pit knew viridi did not trust the newcomers at all, he could not blame her, she had never trusted humans, although the visitors were not human.

Palutena smiled and the said, "You probably had a tough journey; the centurions will guide you to your rooms. There, you can rest and change your clothes, we will talk tomorrow."

Pit and phosphora looked at their clothes to see they were back to normal.

**Time jump: 2 hours later, setting pit's room, playing halo3 multiplayer.**

The gang were sitting in front of a flat screen TV.

Players' names:

Pittoo: Do not call me pittoo.

Pit: hades slayer

Alexander: shadows' demon

Sebastian: ladies' man.

Phosphora: sweet lightning

Casey: queen of halo

Currently playing:

Alexander

Dark pit

Phosphora

Sebastian

Alexander was leading with 9 kills, shortly behind was phosphora with 8 kills, and tied for third were Sebastian and pittoo with 6 kills.

30 seconds remained in the match; shadows' demon jumped behind ladies' man and threw a plasma grenade at him, which gave alexander his 10th win. sweet lighting followed close when she defeated shadows' demon and don't call me pittoo with a rocket launcher, Sebastian threw a plasma grenade at sweet lightning, she blocked it with a bubble shield, don't call me pittoo attacked ladies' man with an energy sword.

"Times up!" pit shouted, "Let's see,"

Alexander: 10 wins.

Phosphora: 10 wins as well.

Pittoo: 7 wins.

Sebastian: 6 wins.

Pit and Casey took the controllers from Sebastian and Pittoo, and sat in their places.

Pit smiled and said "alright guys, get set to get-"

"BEGIN!" phosphora shouted.

"WH-what? I haven't finished talki-" BOOM, he got blasted right away by queen of halo, "that's no fair I wasn't prepared."

Queen of halo threw a plasma grenade at shadows' demon who used the bubble shield instantly and used the Spartan laser to take pit out, for the second time.

**Time jump:22 minutes later.**

Phosphora read the list in her hand aloud.

"1st place with 19 wins in total, alexander"

"2nd place with 17 wins in total, me, and Casey"

"In 3rd with 13 kills in total, Sebastian and pittoo"

"And in last place," phosphora giggled, "pit with," she was about to burst in laughter "3 wins…pit!" she could not keep it, she burst out laughing.

"It's no fair! I got stuck between two boulders," pit huffed.

"And a wall, and a banshee," Casey said giggling.

"Seriously dude, how can you get stuck behind a vehicle?" Sebastian laughed.

Then, a centurion cam in the room and said "we are bringing in dinner sir,"

"Alright! I'm starving, bring it in!" pit cheered up.

"hey pit, make sure you don't get stuck behind the table," Sebastian laughed.

Soon, 4 centurions came in and set the table, after they were finished other centurions wth silver plates came in and set all kinds of food: turkey, beef, mash potatoes, sheesh kabob, Caesar salad, chicken wings, punch, etc.

"dig in!" pit shouted.

**…..**

**Me: *wakes up* I feel better now.**

**Banana: *wakes up* yawn… don't you have school?**

**Me: I checked the news a couple hours ago, my school is closed because of the heavy snow and fog, it's too dangerous for any vehicle.**

**Banana: *cracks his knuckles***

**Me: banana, you still didn't answer my question.**

**Banana: what question?**

**Me: why do you annoy FtAaIiRlY so much? Cuz you know if a guy messes with a girl allot it means he likes her and vice versa.**

**Banana:…**

**Me: I'm just pulling your leg, time to respond to reviews**

**Anne Elise: I actually didn't know it would turn out like that, I just went with the flow of thoughts.**

**FtAaIiRlY: banana didn't actually get beat up on chapter 5 and 6, we beat each other up, canceled each other out.**

**Any ways that's chapter 7 R&R please**

**PEACE OUT!**

**here...**


	8. dreadful past: part 2

Dreadful past: part 2

**Me: hello everyone, chapter 8 is here.**

**Banana: that was a weak intro.**

**Me: I had a rough week.**

**Banana: don't you have something to say to the readers.**

**Me: oh yeah. Well you see, I forgot to describe my oc's appearance in the last chapter, so this chapter will describe their appearance.**

** Banana: how could you forget! You put a sticky note on your laptop before you wrote chapter 7!**

**Me: *takes a bite out a sandwich and says with his mouth full* do not judge me.**

**Banana: *raises eyebrow* where'd you get that sandwich?**

**Me: *swallows* none of your f***ing business.**

**Banana: f*** you boy, you are not the boss of me!**

**Me: *gives middle finger* in this mother f***ing story I am.**

**...**

**Pit's p.o.v**

I put some ham, chicken, mashed potatoes, French fries, and apples on my plate. On another plate, I added A LOT of ice cream, some strawberries on it, and chocolate sauce. Sebastian was doing the same; he added some hot dogs, turkey and ham, and the same as me for dessert. We both got mountain dew.

Phosphora dug in on some weird French food, so did Casey.

_Blegh! _I thought to myself, _how could they eat that? _I looked at Sebastian to see him wearing the same expression on his face. Pittoo added some sushi, melon slices, chocolate (duh), chocolate milk, and jumbo chocolate dipped strawberries. _The hell is with him and chocolate. Moreover, what is up with this buffet, we got food from around the world! _I said in my head. Alexander took some turkey, mashed potatoes, salad, some pie, and a glass of coffee, he and the others were completely different than they were two hours ago.

Sebastian had spikey red hair, black eyes, big smile, normal skin tone; he wore an orange T-shirt, black jeans with red stripes, and a silver chain hanging from his right pocket.

Casey had chocolate colored hair, bright brown eyes, a slightly tan skin tone, and a white tee with a capitalized T on it, blue skin tight jeans, and a skull shaped earing on her left ear.

Alexander had black hair with a hair bang covering his right eye, silvery eyes, normal skin tone, black skin tight sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and a small chain with an emerald that looks like it was cut in half, because of his shirt, you can see that he worked out alot. Alexander was different though, he never smiled, not once.

I looked at Alexander, he was eating quietly, "what's his deal," I whispered to Sebastian, still looking at the quiet fellow.

Sebastian stopped eating and swallowed, he drank half a glass of mountain dew, burped in his hand, and looked at Alexander, "he had a rough childhood," he said as his smile faded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Casey and I thought he was just some emo new kid at school, that is until…" Sebastian paused.

"Until," I encouraged.

"He told us his past," Sebastian looked down, "his parents left him in front of a cabin in the woods when he was 1 year old, he was raised by the ma living in the cabin, the man taught him to fight. He taught him how to survive. Six year later, he met them again, but then he saw their brutal murder in front of his eyes. He saved his 3 months old brother though, but got killed on his fifth birthday during an invasion in our world, the only memory he has of his brother is that necklace."

I looked at Sebastian, then Alexander, "poor guy," I frowned, then continued eating, listening to the girls chatter about.

**Alexander's p.o.v**

I ate my lunch silently, I heard Sebastian and pit talk about my past, a story that I would never tell the real version of.

***flash back***

**One-year-old alexander's p.o.v**

Setting: Nighttime, woods, 17 years earlier.

I looked at the cloaked figure standing in front of me, tears falling from the shadowed face to a wooden floor of a cabin. The figure (female) kneeled in front of me, put her hand on my shoulder, and said to me in a sad, weeping voice, "I will always love you. I… will always love you,"

A man's voice came from behind the woman "c'mon, we have to go,"

The woman hugged me and kissed me on the forehead, "you will be safer here then with us," the woman stood up, knocked on the door, and ran in the dark forest with the man. I heard the door open behind me, "oh gods," an old man's voice said, "you must be frightened." He picked me up and brought me inside the cabin, it was lit by three lanterns hanging from the ceiling. "here," the man said, "eat, you must be starving." The man put a bowl of steaming soup in front of me. He took a spoonful of soup and blew on it to cool it down, "down the hatch," he said as he put the spoon in my mouth, it was really good. I smiled and ate happily.

After the meal I started yawning, the man brought me a few blankets and a pillow to sleep on, "that's all I got for now, I make you a bed tomorrow," the man smiled.

I took his index finger and said, in a little voice, "dada," then went to sleep.

Time jump: 5 years later. Setting: cabin, morning time.

**6-year-old alexander's p.o.v**

"Where are going uncle?" I said to the man in a name that stuck with me.

"I going to teach how to hunt alexander," he called me by the name that was sewn on my shirt when he found me.

"Really uncle?" I said excitedly.

"yes," he said, "I'm not going to stay with you forever young one, so it's better to teach you while I can still breathe and walk."

We stopped at an open space surrounded by trees with targets on them; there were many marks on the trees, so I knew I was not the first to train here. Uncle took the pack he was carrying and dropped on the ground, he took a bow out and a few arrows, all made of wood, I tried to touch the metal tip of one of the arrows but uncle stopped me. Uncle took the bow and an arrow in his hands, he pulled the arrow on the line, and he didn't even take a second to aim, once he pulled the arrow he let go of it, it traveled deep in the woods.

"You missed," I said. Looking at the forest then uncle.

"Go check," he smiled.

I ran to the forest searching for the arrow, I ran ten minutes in the direction the arrow traveled, soon I saw it, it was another tree with a target on it, and the arrow had hit the bull's eye.

"Holy…" I said to myself, I pulled the arrow out of the tree, sure of it, it was uncle's arrow, I ran back to him.

Time jump, ten minutes later.

I reached uncle I gave him the arrow.

"I see that you found it, where was it?" uncle smiled.

"it was deep in the woods, uncle, it hit a bull's eye on a tree," I said excitedly, "how did you do it?"

"Years of training, young one," uncle said, "who knows, maybe you will be able to do the same thing if you train hard every day."

"You think so uncle?" I looked up to him.

"I don't think so," he said, "I know so."

Those words made me feel proud. Uncle handed me the bow, it was light, but stable, he gave me an arrow. I put the arrow on the string and pulled.

Uncle put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Line the bow with your shoulder, breathe slowly, be one with the arrow and the bow, concentrate, and… shoot,"

I let go of the arrow, it moved fast, but only scratched the side of the tree. I tried again, did everything uncle told me, I shot the arrow, it hit the tree, but it was too high, I took all day and night training, improving every time, I was shooting for perfection.

Time jump: one year later. Setting: town, afternoon.

**7-year-old alexander's p.o.v**

I walked in the towns square with a basket of furs of animals I hunted, I was going to sell them like usual, because of uncle's bow and arrow training, I was able to hunt and defend myself. I walked near the fur traders' shops, I never felt welcome here, the people called me uncivilized because I lived in a cabin deep in the woods, they called me orphan because I never knew who were my parents, they called me called me a monster because my shadow has movements of its own. We both knew I did not belong in this town. Suddenly, without a warning, a person hugged me from behind.

"I can't believe my eyes, alexander, it's really you, I finally found my baby," the person's voice was feminine, and oddly familiar.

I got away from the hug and turned around to look at the woman, "who are you?" I asked looking at the woman, "and how do know my name?"

"don't you remember me?" the woman said, "I'm your mother."

I was so shocked I froze in my place, my head raced, _that cannot be. She is not my mother, no way._ "I have no mother," I said blankly.

"But-but I am your mother, I swear, I left you at that cabin 6 years ago, I said I will always love you," she was crying a little now.

I was tearing up "why?" my voice cracked.

"Because it was not safe to take you with us," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Safe?! Safe!, you thought I would be safe left alone in a dark forest in front of a mysterious cabin when I was 1 year old!" I yelled, suddenly pain shot through my head, I clutched it with my hands as fell to my knees, it was like no other pain. The pain slowly traced to the rest of my body, I screamed in agony, I couldn't move, only scream in pain. I heard the people gather around me, I heard them say 'faker', 'get up boy you are not fooling anyone'

The world around me started going dark slowly, soon, I couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Give in to hatred alexander, it's your only solution, you want to stop the pain right?" a voice so sinister it gave me chills spoke.

I felt a faint glow on my face, I looked up in the darkness to see red eyes around me, none had pupils, but all filled with hate. I felt the darkness swallow me.

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them to see myself in the middle of chaos, the town was on fire, bloody bodies scattered around my feet, I saw a figure with dark wings, more like wings of burned bones, slashing through people splattering blood everywhere, couldn't move, not because of fear, but because I couldn't. the figure stopped and looked at me, and lunged, his arm going right through me, I looked at the monster's face, and was terrified, it was me!

My, well the other me, eyes were just like the ones I saw in the darkness, so sinister and filled with hatred. My world once again became dark, I opened my eyes to see that I was standing on my parents dead bodies, then it hit me. Maybe I was an orphan, maybe I was uncivilized, but one thing was true… I was a monster.

I heard a baby cry coming from the carriage my parents came on, I ran to it, I looked at the seats, it WAS a baby boy, that means he is my little brother.

"oh no." I whispered.

***end of flash back***

**Third person point p.o.v**

Alexander sighed and got up, "thanks for the meal," he said as he got up, "can you take to the boss fight arena you've been talking about pit?"

"Sure!" pit smiled, "just lemme finish my ice-cream, Kay?"

Alexander sat down on the couch, "alright," he said.

**...**

**Me: done! :D**

**Banana: about time…**

**Me: I know, you see guys, I was supposed to post this on Wednesday.**

**Banana: and,**

**Me: *sigh* I was lazy.**

**Banana: yes. Yes you were.**

**Me: -_- anyways, I'd really like if whoever reads this story reviews, I want to know if I'm putting too much/less of anything, it would really help, I'm sure you've been through the same situation when you wrote your first story, cuz I only got two people reviewing, not that it's bad, please.**

**FC: 2852-6876-1980 if anyone wants to.**

**PEACE!**


	9. don't mess with pit's ice-cream

**Don't mess with pit's ice-cream.**

**Me: *types***

**Banana: it has been over a week and you are still writing!**

**Me:… Yeah….**

**Banana: idiot.**

**Me: yeah.**

**Banana: are you even listening?!**

**Me: yeah.**

**Banana: *gets really annoyed* hmmm… your cousin edited some chapters last night.**

**Me: oh, that's pretty nice.**

**Banana: *smacks him in the face***

**Me: *stops daydreaming* wh-what's up.**

**Banana: you have been completely blank.**

**Me: sorry, just a person on my mind.**

**Banana: a girl?**

**Me: no… maybe… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KI: U, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.**

**…**

Alexander sat on the couch patiently and quietly, checking something on his phone, which seemed to work perfectly in this world. Pit's ice-cream was small but he ate it like he was a critic. Shortly he finished it.

"Can we go?" alexander asked.

"Wait. You thought that was my ice-cream? Oh no, no, no my friend, that was just a taste of the real thing," pit laughed, he whistled and five centurion all carrying one huge covered plate entered the room. Just behind them three centurion brought a round table in the middle of the room, the other centurion set the plate on the table with a grunt. Two of the centurions lifted the cover revealing a statue of pit double his size made completely of chocolate ice-cream.

"You are not going to possibly finish that on your own," Casey said as she looked at the giant delicious treat with awe.

Sebastian, phosphora, and alexander's jaws dropped so low you'd think they'd fall off.

Dark pit had a hungry look on his face; probably some of pit had rubbed off on him.

Pit was about to put his spoon in the statue, it had many other different treats on it, milk duds, Twix bars, Oreos, (sponsor to all XD) etc.

Then I crash was heard-

**(Author's break**

**Me: dammit now I want some ice-cream.**

**Banana: me too.**

**Me: but it's morning and I don't want to go to the store.**

**Banana: at least you're not the guy who got dragged to Walgreens at 7 am by your friend for some chocolate and she didn't share any with you.**

**Me: heh, oh yeah jam told me about that. Resume.)**

Then a crash was heard and everybody prepared their weapons, pit grabbed palutena bow, dark pit took his silver bow out, phosphora prepared her thunder, Sebastian formed spiked fists from the shadows, Casey formed a bow, Alexander formed his buster sword, the centurion fled since they were only servant centurions. They stood there, staring at five figures standing on the shattered glass of pit's window, none of them had features, no eyes, no mouths, no noses, just shadowed bodies.

Pit looked at the five figures, "who are you?" he asked, No answer, "again, who the hell are you?"

The figures just stood there, one slowly looked at Alexander and pointed at him.

"what do you want from me?" Alexander coldly asked.

The figure looked at the four others behind him and then back at Alexander, "to erase you from existence," he said, he had a mixed voice, like a kid playing with a mixer with a low-pitched voice. He formed a war axe in his hand, just like the way alexander did with his buster sword.

"first, let's take out anything that would count as an obstacle," the shadow warrior said with his obnoxious voice, he moved quickly and slammed his axe side ways to pit's ice-cream, splattering chocolate everywhere and on everyone. "Much better don't you think?"

Phosphora and dark pit backed off, "wrong move man," dark pit said.

"I'd recommend running now," phosphora backed away a couple of feet.

"what, it was just some lame ice-cream sta-" the man was cut off by pit doing a melee dash attack with the palutena bow to figures stomach. launching him in the air, pit used mega jump, he somehow switched to wolf claws and did a six hit combo launching the shadow warrior forward. Pit quickly used angelic rocket to catch up to him, when the power stopped and he started twirling in the air pit switched to the ogre club and slammed the figure to the ground in front of the other warriors. Pit switched to drill arm and used it's charged shot while he was in mid-air, the shot drilled through the fighter and because of the radius, it knocked another fighter out the broken window, making him fall down 10 stories. The figure laid on the ground, and disappeared slowly after cursing pit out.

Pit jumped back to the group, fell to his knees, and cried in his hands, "my ice-cream! My beautiful, beautiful ice-cream!"

"you're a little broken right now pit, I think you had enough fighting for today," Sebastian said nervously.

"that's no news about pit stain," pittoo said.

"you guys do notice we are still standing here?" one of the remaining shadow fighters said, his voice having little difference from the one pit defeated.

Pittoo was about to lunge at the warrior but was held back by alexander, "you and the rest back away, they want to fight me, I will call for you if I need any help," he walked ahead.

"That's preposterous," Sebastian ran behind alexander, "I'm fighting with you."

Alexander turned around and looked at Sebastian, "I'm sorry," then he kicked Sebastian with so much force he launched him back to the rest, getting him to slam into a wall, "I did not say you had a choice." Alexander formed a darkness barrier around the group.

Dark pit kicked the barrier and shouted, "what's the big deal?! Let me show those faceless dastards what real fighting looks like!"

Casey ran up to Sebastian and took a small box out, apparently a first aid kit, "goddammit, he's immortal yet just as childish as you are," Casey scolded while taking a cream tube, and bandages out of the kit, "okay, now pull you shirt up."

"Whoa! You could at least let me ease you into it," Sebastian joked, "plus what's the worst that could've happened? It was just a kick."

Casey blushed and looked away, "you just took a kick with a force of a charging rhino to the mid-section of your body, the worst that could've happened is me trying to put your broken bones back together,"

"Well, yeah, when you put it that way," Sebastian tried to laugh but felt pain instead, "ouch!" he rubbed his side, "alright, you win," he sighed and lifted his shirt up revealing his abs, causing Casey to blush some more.

Casey squeezed out some cream in her hand and rubbed them together, then she rubbed the bruise and said, "This will burn like hell in 55 seconds," then she bandaged Sebastian's side.

Phosphora sat next to the crying pit, TRYING to comfort him for his… well, his loss. I guess? Then Viridi's voice rang through her head.

_"Phosphora? Can you hear me? Are the rest O.K.?"_ viridi asked_._

"Casey and I are fine, but pit is kind of broken, pittoo has been punching a wall, Sebastian got kicked down, and Alexander locked us in a barrier and he's taking on three fighters," phosphora answered.

"The centurions told me and palutena about what happened, and we're trying to get in, and palutena is trying to break the barri-" viridi was cut off by palutena.

"Viridi, the barrier is fading away," palutena's voice was heard.

Phosphora looked up at the barrier slowly fading, soon she was able to see the other side; Alexander flung the last fighter out the window, his buster sword was dissolving, he was breathing heavily, pittoo tried to jump kick the barrier but it disappeared before he reached it causing him to fall face first next to alexander.

Dark pit got up and mumbled something, "note to self, face kicking doesn't always work," pittoo looked at alexander and got concerned, "hey are you alright, your breathing too hard."

Alexander clenched his shoulder, "n-never been better," he then fainted.

Dark pit caught Alexander as the others rushed to them.

"He needs medical help," Casey said as she checked his wounds, "oh, and it's been 55 seconds."

Sebastian started running around screaming, "Holy god it burns!"

**Time jump: 15 minutes later. Setting: the chaos vortex.**

"You lost!?" a male boy, about 18, yelled at the faceless fighters, they shook under his authority. "You are the most pathetic organisms I have witnessed in my life here!"

"But sir, two of us got taken out-" the fighter got interrupted by the boy.

"By a little kid who's probably too dumb to even understand this damn fanfic!" he shouted, then paused, then shouted again, "look what you made do! I broke the damn fourth wall!"

"It's all right Sader," a nonchalant voice came from behind, "if pitty pat was able to defeat me, of course he'd beat your weak underlings."

Sader huffed and looked at the five 'pathetic failures' in front of him, "you're dismissed," then he changed his attention to a screen that showed alexander under treatment, "you may have won this time, but the next time we meet, you better say your prayers."

"that's it Sader," another voice laughed, "build up that rage, and you hades got to stop been so idiotic."

"What?" hades, or more like hades' soul laughed, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, plus I never seen you trying to be fun for once kin."

"How about shutting up for ten minutes? It would be very nice not to have are ears bleed for once," Sader joked, "believe me when I tell you this, singing is not for you."

Hades' soul grunted and floated away, and started singing with the worst voice possible.

Sader and the chaos kin covered their ears, when hades was gone Sader turned his back to the screen, "we'll meet soon… big brother…"

**…**

**Me: sooo. I should probably tell you why I haven't uploaded for a while. You see, the first week i was completley blank, the second week my internet was cut off. But I missed you guys so much! *hugs everyone (even banana)***

**Any ways, review responses!**

**Gnat- thanks bro! *wow that was weak***

**Draco freeze- *bro fist***

**FtAaIiRlY- laziness, man's true best friend since the beginning of time.**

**PLAYA OUT!**


	10. nightmares from the past

**Nightmares from the past**

**Me: omg, guys I am so sorry for the late upload, shit was really going on, school, my YouTube channel, chat rooms, and my epic life.**

**Banana: in simple form, lazy as heck.**

**Me: ~_~ anyways, I am really working hard on this story, and I hoped you liked it so far.**

**Banana: yup, yup.**

**Me: I lost my 3DS charger, and my dad kept sayin he would take me to buy one, but then he does not.**

**Banana: and how did you lose it?**

**Me: *sigh* I took it to school and it fell out my pocket somewhere.**

**Banana: shame…**

**Me: just start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know it after 10 chapters.**

**….**

Alexander sat on a chair as a nurse checked out anything that is wrong with him.

"This is odd," the nurse said, "there is nothing wrong, no wounds, no cuts, nothing, but he seemed very much in pain."

Alexander groaned as he put his hand on his chest, "I did not get hit, it's my damn powers, they drain my life force a little, but that shadow barrier drained a great deal."

"So that's why you fell after you used that bomb attack?" pit looked at Alexander's pulse, going faster than normal.

The nurse closed the curtains around his bed and faced the group, "he just needs some rest, and he'll be fine."

"Thank you Natalia," palutena said.

The group turned around and left the room, they were relieved, but still concerned about those shadows that attacked earlier

**That night…**

Alexander tossed and turned in his bed, sweating heavily, images flashing quickly before him. Then, his brother appeared in his mind.

**Alexander's nightmare**

"Sader?" Alexander looked at his brother's image.

Sader looked at Alexander, eyes blank, "brother…" then he started sinking slowly, into the shadows.

Alexander tried to go after his brother, but could not move, "what the hell?" he looked down, to see that he was trapped and sinking as well.

"Brother!" Sader yelled as he stretched his arm forward, he was now waist deep in, then a hole opened where he was sinking; he fell but held on a ledge, "brother!" then, he fell.

Alexander got out and started running towards the hole, but it closed.

**Third person pov**

"NO!" Alexander shot strait up, still sweating. He looked around his dark room, and got out of his bed and went to the bathroom, Alexander washed his face and looked at the wall mirror, his reflection started to distort and change, and shortly it was a pair of red eyes.

"It was your fault Alexander" the eyes spoke, "you killed your little brother"

Alexander stared furiously at the eyes in the mirror, "get out of my head," he commanded.

The sinister eyes laughed, "and how, I'm you, you can't change yourself."

"You are nothing like me; you are a demon, a murderer." Alexander said bitterly.

"Just like you," the eyes seemed calm, yet so evil.

Alexander got angry, and punched the mirror, shattering it in thousands of pieces. He walked out of the bathroom and walked to the balcony. Alexander leaned on the marble railing, looking over the clouds; the moon shone brightly, Alexander sighed, and held his head in hands and said, "It was my fault…" then went back to bed.

**The next morning. Setting: the kitchen.**

Pit, Sebastian, Casey, and Phosphora sat at the icy blue kitchen table, eating breakfast, as Alexander walked in.

"Morning," Alexander said solemnly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Had a bad night?" pit asked.

"Yea," Alexander answered as he sipped from his coffee, and sat down with the group.

"What happened?" Phosphora looked up from her eggs and bacon.

"I don't want to talk about it, at all" Alexander rubbed his eyes.

Sebastian slapped Alexander's back, "oh cheer up sour puss! We got the whole day ahead of us!"

"Pit and Phosphora are taking us to the over world, to take a break from yesterday's events," Casey smiled.

"I could really use a break at the moment," Alexander finished his coffee, "hell, let's have some fun."

Sebastian almost chocked on his waffles, "R-really?"

"Yea, I'm tired of battling, I wanna take a break" Alexander looked at them without an expression.

Pit smiled, "you could try smiling for a start,"

**….**

**Me: and the chap ends here, A: too lazy and B: way too lazy.**

**Review responses**

**Gnat- don't ever mess with pit's ice-cream, ever…**

**So any ways I got a girlfriend, who would have thought of it, and she is like an exact copy of me.**

**Banana: omg, the horror! Why would you do this to the world god?!**

**Me: oh ha ha ha… but seriously she's an orphan -_-**

**Banana: ohhhhh…. Well my bad.**

**Me: yup, yup…**

**PLAYA OUT!**


	11. important notice!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**How's it going guys? Been a long time hasn't it? Yes, I really slacked off.**

**News update, I graduated from school. WOOHOO! I'm going to seventh even though I'm supposed to go to 9th. Less happier news, my girlfriend and I are broken up ;_; UNTIL further notice, we are trying to figure this out so we're just friends right now.**

**ANWAYS this is not chapter 11, this is request from YOU! The people who followed my story all the way through, I am running out of ideas for the next chapter, and I want you to help me. I will pick an idea from the reviews and use it. You MAY add an OC, I will pick an idea and an OC or two and you will be in the author's note, how great is that?**

**This note will be announced every time I need help, which might be every time *scratches back of head* heheheh.**

**So banana wouldn't be on the author's note, because if he's not in PA then it just feels weird here, plus I'm used to him in chef's reviews, logic I guess?**

**Hey, if you have steam then add me, it's professor_hermit or animelova271, I can't add people because my dad won't let me buy games from the online store :(.**

**RIDDLE ANSWER TIME!**

**In the past chapter chef (FtAaIiRlY) gave me riddles of three, and shall be answered by thee.**

**1: what's heavier? A pound of rocks? Or a pound of feathers?**

**A: I have been asked this riddle when I was younger, and I know the answer. It's neither they are both a pound.**

**2: what gets wet when it dries?**

**A: I heard this riddle in 4****th**** grade, the answer is a towel**

**3: I am at the end of time and at the beginning of time itself. What am I?**

**This was a little tough, so I guessed, and asked my friend. So here are my guess, my friends. MY GUESS: the sun, because when the sun sets in one place it's rising in the other. MY FRIEND'S: o'clock, don't know why. You tell me the right answer.**

**Okay so, I guess that's it, I'll answer the reviews on the next chapter. Haha see ya you awesome people you.**

**PLAYA OUT!**


End file.
